


I Adore You So

by darthcookie



Series: Because The World Is Beautiful and Vast [7]
Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Demon, F/M, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Pregnant, Protective Siblings, Scenting, Siblings, Sigils, Spooning, Twins, crossroad demon - Freeform, hellhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthcookie/pseuds/darthcookie
Summary: Sam, Peter, and Talia deal with Sam's dream and some unexpected issues arise.





	I Adore You So

Peter drank his coffee while gazing outside. He heard Talia lodge the key into the doorknob. Sam had already left, awkwardly not being able to look Peter in the eye as he said goodbye. Talia poked her head in, "Where's Sam?"

"He left already."

Talia sneered and closed the door. She served herself some coffee and sat next to Peter, "Puppers, I feel awful."

"Hung over?"

"Yeah." She sniffed the air and then sniffed Peter. She narrowed her eyes as she crinkled her nose and said, "Peter, did you roll around on Sam's dirty sheets to scent yourself with his smell? That's dirty, Peter. And how many times did you jerk off in here? 

"It's none of your business if I rolled around on my own sheets and this is my house and I can jerk off all night if I want to." Peter had rolled around on the dirty sheets Sam had left. He couldn't help it. 

"Whoa, you need to bring it down a touch. Why are you so angry with me? Do you need to fuck someone? I can ask what's his name if there's another relative close by."

Peter frowned heavily, "I can find someone to fuck on my own, thanks." 

"Then what's your problem? Is it about Sam? Peter, I know he's yours so I'm trying to curb the need to fuck him."

"He's not mine, Talia."

"Really? Because everything I smelled coming off of him screamed that he wanted you."

Peter got up and poured himself another cup of coffee and grabbed a chocolate croissant, "Is that what you think you smelled, Talia?"

"What are you trying to say, Pupper?"

"I smelled his arousal for you."

"Is that why you're so pissy this morning? Because you think he wants me?"

"Whatever."

"No, not whatever. Peter, are you so blind that you don't sense it? Deep down, I think he wants you. Why else would he always wear a dab of vapor rub around you? You know it's to mask his scent."

Peter stayed quiet for awhile, "Maybe he wants both of us?"

"You think?"

"I don't know. It's not like I can ask him."

"Why not?"

"Because he's my friend and if I'm wrong our friendship is going to be awkward and then over."

"He's not your only friend, Peter."

"He's the only friend I really like."

"Want me to ask him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said no. Plus, he's going out with Jessica and he loves her."

"She could go missing."

"Talia, that is not funny."

"Just saying."

"No."

"Don't you have coyotes here? She could always get attacked by a 'coyote."

Peter laughed, "No, Talia. Leave her alone please."

The Hales spent their day together walking around town. They were eating when Talia said, "So, I'm pregnant."

Peter blood turned cold as he said, "From last night?"

Talia nodded. Peter dropped his fork, "Talia, fuck, why? You know you can't get pregnant by a Centzon."

"I know. My body is fighting it right now. You're going to have to take me home."

"My house or home home."

"Your place. I can't go home, mom will kill me."

"Talia, dammit, you said you were going to make sure you used protection."

"I know, Peter. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"What do you need me to get you?"

"Nothing. I just need you to make me lots of strong coffee."

"Are you okay right now?"

"Yeah. I'm going to get the worse cramps though."

"Talia..."

"I know, Peter, I know."

Peter took Talia back to his place and changed all of the sheets for her so that she could rest in his bed. Talia gently laid in bed, Peter joined her, hugging her to him from behind. He missed his twin sister greatly sometimes. She was always his biggest champion and protector and he craved her attention at times now that he was away from her and the pack. 

"Peter"

"Yeah?"

"Our Alpha wants me to get married soon."

"Is that the real reason for your visit?"

"Partly. I really do miss you though. A lot. The house seems so lonely without you."

"Twenty pack members live at the compound."

"But none of them are you. None of them are my twin, my partner in crime. You get to live here, away from the pack, our Alpha, our little Beacon Hills life. I'm so jealous of you sometimes."

"You shouldn't be."

"I am. I'm not ready for all the responsibilities of being the Alpha."

"But you're going to be an awesome Alpha."

"I'm not. I screw up way too much. I mean, look what's going on right now. I literally let myself get pregnant by a Centzon. Why? Because I didn't think it'd really happen and I just didn't want to worry about anything, I just wanted to fuck. I knew what would happen and I didn't care. What type of good Alpha does that?"

Peter sighed, "Everyone makes mistakes, Talia. Just learn from it. You've been training to become the Alpha since we were born. Do you think I'd pledge my allegiance to a shitty Alpha?"

"You had no choice. You're my brother and my twin."

"I could of joined Satomi's pack."

Talia chuckled, "Mom would kill you."

Peter laughed, "But still, I could of joined them if I wanted to, but I didn't because I know you're going to make me proud to call you my Alpha." He left her a little kiss on the back of her head. 

Talia let out a little whimper, Peter frowned, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. That cramp hurt. Stay with me until I fall asleep."

"I will. Now be quiet and sleep."

After Talia fell asleep, Peter sat in his living room and watched TV as he let the soup he was making for dinner simmer. There was a knock at the door. He opened it to find Sam standing there looking flustered. "Hey Sam, come in. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Sam walked in slowly, not really looking at Peter as Peter closed the front door and then walked over to his bedroom and closed that door so that they wouldn't disturb Talia. 

Peter plopped down onto his recliner. Sam was already sitting on the couch, still flustered and fidgety. 

"Sam, are you okay?"

Sam looked up at Peter, his cheeks were already red from embarrassment as he quickly blurted out, "Did I have sex with you and Talia?"

"No."

"Peter, please don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"Peter, please, tell me the truth. I need to know."

"I'm telling you the truth, Sam. The three of us didn't fuck each other."

"Well, you didn't fuck your sister but, Peter, are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. It was the Gabriel's Brew. We didn't get all of it deactivated in your body. It caused you to have an extremely vivid sex dream. I had to call my rabbit friend to ask what was happening to you. And, I'm offended that you think that I'd have sex with you while you were passed out."

"Peter, I swear, it seemed so real. I've had sex dreams before and they were nothing like that. My body still feels it."

"Like a muscle memory?"

"Yeah. My body feels like I spent the night having sex with two werewolf twins." 

Peter started laughing heartily, "Wow, that much, huh?"

"Yes. I'm so sore."

"So I didn't fuck my sister?"

"Nope."

"Well that's good. We are not those kinds of twins. Twincest is not best in our pack."

"Is twincest best in some packs?"

"Grossly, yes. Twincest, incest, direct relative mating to 'keep the bloodlines pure.' It's nasty business."

"Wow, that is very gross. Did I hump you?"

"Yes, yes you did. Talia too."

Sam blushed again, "Is she mad?"

"Noooo."

"Is she still here?"

"Yeah. She's in my room asleep."

"Is she okay?"

"She will be. So, did you and I..."

"Yes, yes we did, Peter."

"Oh, I see. How was I, if you don't mind me asking."

Sam blushed again as he stammered out, "Uh...well...good?"

Peter laughed again, "As I would be."

"I don't doubt that."

"Wanna find out?"

Sam was shocked and Peter knew it. Peter braced himself for the rejection. Sam took a moment to gather up the words he needed to say, "Peter, I'm very flattered..."

"But?"

"I'm dating Jessica and I really do love her. I can't do that to her. I hope you understand."

Peter nodded, "I do. And don't worry, nothing's going to happen to your girl."

"What?"

"You know what I mean. And now, because you love her, she is under my protection too."

"You don't have to do that."

"I do." Just then, Peter heard Talia quietly call out his name so that only he could hear her. He excused himself and walked into the room, "What's up pups?"

She wearily smiled at him, "Come here."

Peter went over and sat next to her, "Yes? Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Sam."

"You heard all of that?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay."

"Are you sure? Jessica can always go missing."

"Still not funny, Talia. He would automatically know we had something to do with it."

Talia winked at Peter. Peter winked back as he said, "Feeling better? Is it almost done?"

"Yeah. I forgot how hard it is to expel them. I wouldn't be able to do it if it was a wolf."

"Talia, I'm just going to say this to you, you need to be careful because you're going to end up not being able to carry a pup when it's time."

"I know, Pupper."

"Alright. I'm making us dinner when your ready."

"Is Sam staying?"

"Probably."

"You can tell him what's going on with me if you want. I know he asked."

"Alright. Rest up. I'll come get you when dinners done."

Talia nodded as she closed her eyes. Peter went back into the living room. Sam looked up at Peter concerned, "Is Talia really okay?"

Peter sat back into his recliner, "Yeah. So, last night after we figured out what was going on with you and we made sure you were going to be okay, she left to go hook up with a relative of my rabbit friend..."

"Are they really rabbits?"

"Yes. Their Superior has red eyes and a twitchy nose. They are literally huge rabbits and scary. Talia can't handle them in their true form. They kick so hard, I had a bruise from my hip to my knee one time."

"Are they evil?"

"They can be but they regulate each other. That's why hunters don't know about them." 

"Oh. Hmm."

"Anyway, she accidentally became pregnant last night so her body is expelling it right now."

Sam was completely puzzled, "Wait, what? She got pregnant last night and she already knows about it and she can get rid of it?"

"Yes."

"Is this a werewolf thing?"

"It is exactly a werewolf thing. Girl wolves are so badass."

"No shit. Wow. Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine. You know, I think I'm going to hold off on my internship."

"Really?"

"Talia needs me. I need to go home for a bit or she needs to stay with me for awhile."

"Is your Alpha going to be okay with that?"

"I don't know. I have to talk to Talia about it first."

There was a knock at the door. Peter and Sam looked at each other as Sam said, "Were you expecting someone?"

"No."

Peter quietly walked to his door and looked out the peep hole. "Who are you?"

"Evan."

"Nevada's nephew?"

"Yes."

"Prove it."

Evan quickly flashed his eyes and nose "Okay now?"

Talia opened the door to the bedroom, "Hi Sam. Peter, it's Evan. Let him in." She closed the bedroom door again.

Peter opened the front door, "Come in." 

Evan came in cautiously. He looked at Peter, "Do you remember me?"

"Vaguely. Why are you here?"

"I...who's he?" Evan asked while nodding towards Sam."

Peter huffed out, "Whoa, I barely know you, you can't just come in asking about people."

Talia came back out and slowly walked over to Sam and sat next to him, "Why are you here, Evan?"

Evan sniffed the air then stared at Talia, "I am so sorry. I didn't think I'd get you pregnant."

Talia waved off his apology, "Don't worry about it. Why are you here? And don't worry about my friend here."

"Is he the hunter?"

Talia felt Sam tense up. She touched his hand as she said, "He is. Now, why are you here?"

"I heard a hell hound after you left."

"What? This morning?"

"Yeah. Can I sit down?"

Talia motioned to the recliner. Evan sat down as Peter sat on the other recliner. 

Talia commanded, "Alright, speak, Evan."

"After you left, I thought I heard a dog in my hallway so I looked out my peephole and that's when I spotted it. There was a damn hellhound walking down the hallway of my complex. Scared the shit out of me."

Sam spoke up, "Wait, you can see them?"

Evan nodded, "Yeah. Most supernaturals can."

"Can you two see them?"

Peter shrugged, "I've never seen one outside of a book but our grandmother did once."

Sam looked back to Evan, "Did you make a demon deal? Can you even make a demon deal?"

"I didn't and not that I know of."

Talia spoke up, "Why didn't you kill it?"

"I don't know. I kinda wanted to see why it was there. Is there a demon in my complex or did someone make a demon deal."

"If someone made a deal then they'd be dead this morning. Was anyone dead?"

"No. But I heard it again before I came over here. I think there's a demon in my complex."

"You haven't smelled one? They're pretty potent."

"No. That's the weird thing."

Peter slowly said, "Maybe it's...lost?"

They all looked at him as he explained, "Hear me out. I find it hard to believe that a demon is living in your complex and you haven't smelled it. One came here and I knew what it was immediately. No one is dead and it's still there. All I'm saying is that it might be lost."

Talia chuckled, "So what are we going to do? Put up signs around the neighborhood asking if someone's lost their hell hound?"

Peter shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, it's not going to kill a random person, right? Sam? Do you know anything about hell hounds?"

"Not really. I can make some calls."

"Not to your brother or father right."

"Hell no. That would draw both of them here and just, no. I'm going to go outside and make the calls."

Talia feigned offense, "Well, I'm offended."

Sam laughed, "I don't want any supernatural ears listening in. I'll be right back."

After awhile, Sam came back into the apartment and sat next to Talia again, "Okay, so my source said that it is probably lost somehow and we can send it back without hurting it. Where did you last hear it?"

Evan frowned, "In the basement. Why can't we just kill it?"

"Why should we kill it? It hasn't hurt anyone. I know hunters that say that about all of you. I'm related to people that think like that. It's not fair to your kind and it's not fair to the hell hound. If we can't get it home and it goes crazy on us, then we'll kill it, but let's try to send it home first."

Sam touched Talia's knee, "Maybe you should sit this out."

"Why?"

"Because you're not in your fighting form."

"Says who?"

"Well, considering what's going on with you."

"I'm fine, Sam, and if I'm not I'll stay in the apartment."

Peter spoke up, "Seriously, Talia, are you up for it?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, let's go get this hound home."

Sam, Talia, Peter, and Evan quietly crept around the complexes vast basement. The trio expected an actual basement but instead found a sort of storage area for the tenants which Evan had neglected to tell them. Talia huffed, "Evan, seriously?"

"What?"

"It can be in any of these storage units."

Peter hushed them, "Shut up. I think I smell it." 

The group followed Peter around the basement until Talia stopped them, "I think I hear it. I think it's...sleeping. Evan, how big was it?"

"Not too big. Husky size maybe?" 

Peter sighed, "A puppy?"

"I don't know, I've never seen one before."

The group walked around a little longer, Talia and Peter leading the way, until they stopped at unit 8115. Talia could hear it snoring. Peter scrunched his nose, "Whoa, he's stinky. Sam, do what you gotta do to send him back."

Sam pulled out the drawing Bobby had faxed him and began to copy it onto the concrete floor. He was about to recite the incantation to open the portal when all of a sudden a tall, thin woman with long blonde hair and obviously enhanced breast appeared in it. The quartet stepped back and the supernaturals brought out their fangs and claws. Talia hissed out, "Demon."

The woman looked at them and grinned evilly at the three supernaturals but when she gazed at Sam her smile turned friendly, "Well look at this, Sam Winchester in the flesh. Everyone back at the estate are going to be soooo jealous that I actually got to meet you." Her eyes turned black. Sam pulled out his knife. The demon laughed, "I'd never hurt you, Sam. But, I will kill these three creatures, especially that rabbit. I can't stand rabbits."

Peter spoke up, "Your not killing anyone, you're a crossroads demon. You only have the authority to make deals."

"Do I, werewolf? Wanna test it? Come a little closer and find out."

Peter chuckled, "Why don't you come to me, Margot Blue, and we'll figure it out."

Evan expelled "I knew she looked familiar. You went to hell for doing porn?"

Margot the demon frowned, "No, I didn't go to hell for doing porn. I went to hell for making a deal to have a body like this that could do what I use to do. For ten years I was the best and highest paid adult entertainer on the planet."

Talia mockingly said, "And now you're what? Hell's dog walker? Great deal you made there."

"Fuck you, you mangy bitch."

Talia laughed, "Whore, you need to calm down."

Sam interrupted, "Enough. Why are you here? We didn't summon you."

"Sweet Sam, I came for my puppy."

Just then they heard a whimper come from the other side of the storage units door. Margot clapped, "Brans, is that you my boy? Come on, Brans." A dog appeared into the sigil next to Margot. The supernatural trio stared at it then took a step back. Sam looked around blankly, unable to see the hellhound puppy. Peter reached out, grabbed Sam's shoulder and gently pulled him back as well. 

Sam looked at Peter, "That bad?"

Peter nodded, "The sketches do not do them justice. It looks like a very large husky but it's eyes are literally on fire and it's snout is too wide. Like it'll take your head in one bite. It's drooling black goo."

The puppy licked Margot's hand as she bent down and scratched it behind its ears, "Brans, I've missed you so much. Don't wander off from me again, okay." The puppy licked her face, leaving a trail of black goo down Margot's cheek. She wiped it off with the back of her hand. She stood back up and addressed the quartet, "Thanks for finding him. My boss would of not been happy if he found out I lost my puppy. Anyway, Werewolves, as always, your kind sucks and I wish the worse for you. Rabbit, if I were you, I'd move. My puppy now has your scent and you'd make the perfect bait to teach him how to hunt, which is the only thing rabbits are good for anyway. Sweet Sam, I can't wait to watch what you do." The sigil turned bright red and in a flash the demon and her hound were gone. 

Sam turned to Evan, "Which is your unit? We need to pack your stuff up and you need to move, today."

"I can't just move."

Talia grabbed Evan's arm harshly, "You need to move, Evan. She's going to come back for you. You know she wasn't joking. You're going with me to rent a moving truck right now."

"But my job, my patients."

Talia flashed Evan her red eyes "Evan! She's going to kill you! You need to go! Take emergency time off, go to Santa Cruz, and figure it out! Let's go! Peter and Sam will stay here in case she pops in again."

Evan nodded, "Fine, I'll go. I'll call my job and tell them I need time off and I'll call the Santa Cruz Superior to tell her I'm coming."

"Let's go. Peter, Sam, we'll be back."

Talia and Evan left. Peter and Sam sat down on the concrete next to each other. Sam destroyed the sigil. They stayed silent until Peter laughed out loud, "You know, I did not expect my day to end like this."

Sam laughed as well, "Same. I thought that the worse thing I was going to have to deal with today was that I had a threesome with my werewolf friend and his Alpha sister."

"Would that have really been that bad?"

Sam blushed, "Well, yes and no."

"Explain."

"Yes because I would of cheated on Jess with not one person but two. No, because..."

"Because what?"

"Peter, you know you and your sister are hot. I'd totally be down if circumstances were different."

"Look at you, naughty hunter, I was almost positive you were super straight."

Sam laughed again, "Peter, I told you I was straight, I never said I was narrow."

"Does your brother know about this?"

"Of course he does. I had to tell someone I found a boy at school attractive. He took it better then I thought."

"If you don't mind me asking, how many men have you been with?"

"Two. Both times I was in high school. It's been awhile."

"Top or bottom?"

"Both."

"Damn, I'm shocked."

"I figured you would be."

"Since were just being honest right now, when you were talking in your sleep, you told your brother to go away."

"Whoa! Really?"

"Yeah. Talia and I freaked out a bit."

"He was not in my dream."

"Good to know."

They spent the rest of the night packing up all of Evan's belongings. Afterwards, an exhausted Sam went home while Peter and Talia drove down to Santa Cruz with Evan to help him explain what happened with the hellhound and Margot, and for Peter to make amends with the the rabbit pack's Superior.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little tale.


End file.
